A system, such as a TV system, a computer system, and the like can include a plurality of audio processing components, such as an analog-to-digital converter, a digital-to-analog converter, a digital signal processor and the like. Audio signals processed by one component are transmitted system, a media system, a computer system, and the like that perform audio signal processing. to another component for further processing.